Less Public Places
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: He notices how close they are sat together. He notices how she drinks from his glass as her own is empty. He notices just how revealing her dress is, and thinks how that particular one should not be worn in the company of anyone except from him. -Robin gets a little jealous. Teasing, games, and sexy times ensue-


Less Public Places

He watches her through the window, as he sits in his car. She had texted him to pick her up, and he supposes that he should find comfort in that. But he doesn't. He watches as a laugh decorates her beautiful face and although he can't hear her, he knows how she laughs, and he can hear it in his head.

He notices how close they are sat together. He notices how she drinks from his glass as her own is empty. He notices _just_ how revealing her dress is, and thinks how that particular one should not be worn in the company of anyone except from him.

He clenches his jaw as a hand reaches to grab hers, and a thumb traces her milky skin. He gets out of his car and not quite accidentally slams the door as he storms over to the bar door. After opening it he skulks over to the side of the room and tries to get a closer look.

He doesn't notice how mildly uncomfortable she looks, or how she's too far gone to use her magic. He just sees her, _his Regina,_ sitting with another man.

He fails to see how she is inching away from him, and that she is constantly checking her phone.

He only sees how she is biting her lip and he sees that his other hand is on her thigh.

He lets out a low growl and decides that this has gone on for long enough.

He comes up behind her and grabs her waist, he drags her off of the stool and away from _him._

He takes her hand and leads her quickly out of the bar.

'Robin?' She asks meekly, surprised at his demeanour.

He gives her a look and gets into the car. She does the same, and before she can speak his name again, his lips are on hers. His hands are in her hair, tugging at it, entangling in it. His kisses are hungry and needy, as he pulls their body's closer, as close as the car will allow.

And before it has even started properly, he is pulling away and starting the engine.

'Robin, what?' She asks breathlessly, smoothing her hair down.

He gives her a side glance, and sees her genuine confusion.

'Who was that you were with?'

She lets out a short laugh. 'That's what this is about? I texted you to come and get me, Robin. I was waiting for you; you took your time.'

'Couldn't you have waited alone?' He practically growls.

'You're jealous?' She asks mockingly, placing a hand on his leg as he drives.

'I am not _jealous.'_

'Oh, I think that you are.' She grins.

'I am _not.'_

 _'_ You've no need to worry, dear.' She pats his leg comfortingly, but he feels less than comforted.

'And why's that?'

'Because...' She frowns at him, and for the first time she sees how insecure he is. 'Why are you so insecure?'

'I'm not...' He says after a moment.

'Robin, dear...'

'Why did you forgive me?' He finally voices his own insecurities.

'Because I love you.' It rolls off her tongue like its meant to be, and he casts his mind back to when they couldn't bring themselves to.

He can feel her gaze on him, as he focuses on driving.

'You did get _awfully_ jealous back there, my dear.' Her voice turning to a playful one.

'Yes... Well... That dress, Milady, should be worn in less public places?'

'And are you present in these _private_ areas? _'_

 _'_ Indeed I am, Milady.'

His breath catches in his throat as she creeps her fingertips up his thigh and brushes them against his crotch.

'Regina.' He growls, as she cups him through his jeans. He would have noticed the fact that he seemed to be growling a lot tonight if her small fingers had not been causing his trousers to become uncomfortably tight around him.

'Yes, my love?' She asks innocently, as she tugs at his zip without undoing it. She wants to keep him in this uncomfortable state of arousal, he thinks.

'I'm driving.'

'Yes, I am aware.' She replies, and he can hear the smirk that resides on her face.

He brakes suddenly and pulls over. He turns to face her, his eyes dark with arousal.

She immediately crosses her arms and looks at the dark road ahead of them. 'Keep driving, dear.' She says, irritated, with a flick of her hair.

'Regina-'

She throws him a look, and he pulls back into the road, with a frustrated sigh.

Almost straight away, her fingers are back at work on him, and he lets his eyes fall closed momentarily.

'Eyes on the road, dear.' She says offhandedly, quickly taking the wheel into her own hands and directing them back onto the road.

'Maybe if you'd stop distracting me, _love.'_

'Oh have some self control, Robin.' She snaps, moving her hands to the underside of his shirt and lifting it up while tracing her fingers over his toned chest.

He lets out a slow breath and takes comfort in the knowledge that they are nearly home, and then he can have her.

'Careful, dear. Speed limit is thirty.'

He speeds up to fifty-five, just to annoy her. She slaps his chest, and scrapes her nails down it, leaving angry red marks in her wake.

'Careful, love. We might never get home.' He says, matching her tone.

'And we wouldn't want that now, would we?' She replies softly, undoing her seatbelt, and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

'I'm not sure that now is the best time to be risking your life...' He comments, worried for her safety, but distracted by her hot breath in his ear.

'I trust you.' She says, placing kisses down his neck.

'I don't.' He replies, trying to push her away.

'Now, now, dear. We're home.' She says.

He brakes and she turns his head to face hers, before pulling them together in a heated kiss. Her tongue darts out to wet his lip, and as she retracts it into her mouth, she bites softly on his bottom lip, drawing it through her teeth with a coy giggle.

She pulls away and opens the car door before going to unlock the front door. She looks at him and bites down on her lip seductively before disappearing inside the house.

Quickly following behind her, he finds her sitting on the dining room table, one leg crossed over the other, her dress riding further up her legs.

Closing the door semi-quietly; not wanting to wake the boys, he makes his way over to her, kissing her briefly on the lips before trailing wet kisses down her neck. Bringing one hand to her back, he tantalisingly slowly unzips her dress. He lifts her down from the table, and hums in appreciation; he always likes her in red.

'Is this a private enough place for you?' She whispers, her breath hot in his ear.

'Mhm.' He replies, his lips on her neck.

The fabric pools around her feet, leaving her in black lacy undergarments.

Running a hand through her silky hair, she leaves him and heads for the stairs, her hips swaying as she looks over her shoulder and winks at him.

He follows after her like a lost puppy, or like a hunter about to devour its prey, he thinks. And he chases her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

She crawls onto the bed, and leans back against the bed post, crossing her legs, and she looks at him, lust in her dark eyes as they flutter in the soft light of the lamp.

He crawls on after her, but she moves to the side and lays him down on his back. She straddles him, sitting on his erection, still enclosed by denim.

She leans down to kiss him, pulling his shirt off in the process, tossing it to the side.

She waves her hand, and Robin knows exactly what she has done. He has never been more glad for her magic than in that single moment; the last thing they needed was either of the boys waking up and hearing them, or stumbling in on them.

At last she decides to relieve him of his jeans, and he sighs in relief as he is rid of the thick material.

He thinks that he would like to pay her back for the car, that he would like to throw her down on the bed, or up against the wall maybe, and have his way with her. But the way she is sitting on his arousal still encased by thin material, the way her hair falls over her face as she leans down to kiss him is more than enough, he thinks.

He thanks gods that she is finally letting her hair grow, as he tangles his hands in her silky tresses. She kisses down his jaw and down his neck, sucking and nipping at his skin. His breathing is heavy as she bites down into his flesh. She runs her tongue over the tender skin and he shivers.

One of her hands travels down to where she is straddling him, and she rubs him through his pants and he knows that she is still teasing him.

'Regina-' He starts, he doesn't intend to finish, nor does he know where that sentence was going to go. He just knows that he needs to be rid of that thin flimsy material he calls pants and he needs to get rid of the clothing still upon Regina's beautiful body.

He wraps his arm around her back as she kisses him, he knows that she'll leave marks; but he doesn't care, he is hers. Forever.

He tries to unclasp her bra, but finds himself having difficulties. He has never quite understood these things and has never gotten the hang of undoing them. He fiddles with it and groans in frustration.

'Alright there, dear?' She asks with a grin. She is mocking him.

She reaches round and unclasps it in less than a second, and she smirks at him.

He doesn't care, he tosses the material to the side and brings his hands to her breasts.

But this isn't enough, he pulls her body closer. She has gotten him so worked up that he almost feels... Disappointed?

He doesn't think that is the right word, but it'll do.

He then takes her by surprise and pushes her off of him.

'Robin?' She asks, her voice thick with arousal.

She turns to face him, and he grins; she is exactly where he wants her. Almost.

He crawls onto the bed and crawls (or prowls?) up to her, she shuffles backwards until her back hits the headboard.

He grins and moves to kiss her. But he doesn't. He pecks her lips drags her nipples between his fingers. She gives a sharp intake of breath and tries to pull his lips back to hers.

But he is out for revenge.

He mimics what she had previously been doing and sucks and nips at the skin on her neck, and sinks his teeth into her shoulder.

She gasps at the slight pain but entangles her fingers in his hair.

He moves his mouth to her breasts, kissing around her nipple, teasing her. Never once letting his lips touch it.

'R-Robin...' She pleas.

'Yes, love?' He asks, dragging his mouth away.

She frowns at him and tries to place his head back where it was. He continues as before, but on the other.

'Please, Robin...' She half moans.

And he gives in. He can never resist this woman. He flicks his tongue over the bud, and suckles on it, eliciting a moan from Regina as her grip on his hair tightens.

He moves his hand down and traces over her inner thighs, almost tickling her.

Regina is awfully ticklish, so he tries his best, but she's squirming underneath him trying to enjoy the pleasure and ignore the tickly sensations on her legs.

He brings his fingers up and he can feel her wetness through her panties.

He kisses up her neck and nibbles on her earlobe.

'You're very wet, Milady.' He whispers, his hot breath sending shivers through her.

'Stop teasing m-e.' She says, as he rubs her through the lace.

He laughs into her skin, his mouth back on her breasts.

He is going to enjoy this very much, he thinks.

His fingers drag the lace down slightly and he reaches his hand under the material to continue his work. She moans at the final contact, and rolls her head down onto his neck. He swiftly removes the final piece of clothing on her body, tossing them to the side.

And suddenly he stops. He kisses her on the forehead and sits up.

'Robin?' She asks.

'Yes, love?' He asks, as if the past fifteen minutes had not transpired.

'What?'

'Would you like me to make us some cocoa?' His voice is innocent with a hint of a smirk.

'Robin, I swear to God-'

'Yes, love?' He asks once more, pressing his lips sweetly to hers.

He stands up and runs his hands through his hair. He gives her a smug smile. _This._ This is _his_ revenge. Leaving her so highly strung, on the edge, so close.

She stands up too, walks towards him. He doesn't want to give in to her, wants to leave her like this as pay back, but a very naked, very sexy Regina is stalking towards him. And he knows that as much as he doesn't want to give into her, he _does_ much, much more.

She backs him up against the wall, and slides his pants off with ease.

'So, no for the cocoa then? I even bought marshmallows.' He arranges his face to look disappointed, but she is having none of it.

She presses him against the cold wall, and kisses him, her tongue invading his mouth almost immediately.

She is kissing him, and holding him, and stroking him, and pumping him, and there is nothing that he can do.

He flips them around so that she is the one against the wall, and she wraps her legs around his waist.

'The time for games is over, dear.' She growls.

'Really, Milady? But I was winning.' He flicks his tongue over her nipple and blows softly on it, before rolling them in his fingers, drawing a moan from Regina.

'You most certainly _were not.'_

'Oh, but I _am.'_ He says with a grin as he finally pushes into her, eliciting a deliciously sexy sound from her pink lips as they part.

'I never lose.' She says through moans, as he thrusts into her.

His hands are at work, one on her breasts, the other rubbing her furiously, bringing her closer and closer.

He'd left her so high strung that she was delightfully sensitive, and getting closer with each thrust, with each moan that left both of their lips.

Yes, magic was most definitely a good thing.

Her hands twist his hair tighter, almost painfully but it only spurs him on, knowing that he can make her come undone. Make her let go.

He can _feel_ how close she is, and with a final thrust she does, and that is all he really needs for himself.

He doesn't know how he can hold her up any longer, but he can.

Helping her down, he presses a kiss to her forehead. 'How about that cocoa?'

She swats him playfully and drags him over to the bed, and pulls the covers over them.

'I won.' He says.

'I won.' She says.

'You're mine so I win either way.' He says with a soft smile.

She rolls her eyes and punches him softly on the cheek before kissing him tenderly.

'I think we should call it a draw.'

* * *

The four of them sit at the table in the kitchen, Robin serving up pancakes that he has made for them.

'Two for you, my beautiful.' He says, sliding two onto Regina's plate. 'And two for you.' He slides two onto Henry's plate. 'And two for... Roland?' He looks around, but Roland has disappeared.

'Roland?' Regina calls out.

And then Roland appears in the doorway, holding Regina's red dress in his little hands.

'Regina, why did you leave your dress on the floor in the dining room? You always tell Papa off for being messy.' He says accusingly.

Robin snorts into his coffee and Regina turns beet red.

Henry's eyes widen and he scrunches his face up in distaste.

'Mooom...' He finally says, looking between both Robin and Regina, disgusted.

But happy, that she's finally happy. Disgusted, but happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Mostly edited.**

 **Thank you for feedback, ive tried to edit appropriately.**

 **Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **This is my first OQ smut so any thoughts on it would be nice? Pretty please?**


End file.
